


Mashup - #15 - Flexible

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: 50 Themes FMA/SPN Mashup [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #15 of 50</p><p>Desperation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mashup - #15 - Flexible

Ed groaned happily as Roy pressed their groins together. Roy was using his weight to keep Ed down, against the wall and while Ed could probably overpower Roy easily he was quite content to stay where Roy had pushed him.

It was dangerous right here, pressed against the wall beside a bookcase full to overflowing on the ground floor of Bobby's house - he could roll into the room at any minute, hearing a strange noise and discover the two of them in the dark, fooling around like desperate teenagers. It was late enough that the light had gone off under the door of his room but Bobby was a hunter; had been doing this longer than any of them and this was a stupid thing to do right here.

He didn't care. Roy's lips were on his neck, teeth scraping delicately as he opened Ed's jeans. Roy's jeans were loose; they were old and hung off his hips like maybe they fit once, but they were the perfect size for Ed to slid both of his hands down the back of, gripping Roy's ass and squeezing.

Roy slipped his hand into Ed's underwear, squeezing his dick and Ed swallowed a second groan with a sharp intake of breath. Roy's dark eyes glanced up to Ed's gold ones, and he smirked against the skin of Ed's neck. The bandages the wrapped around his forehead and covered his left eye stood out pale against his dark hair. If he was lucky he wouldn't lose his eye. Any closer and he wouldn't be here right now.

Ed shifted his position, and Roy lifted his head as Ed settled against the wall. He grabbed Roy by the front of his shirt, pulling him in greedily to share a kiss, then with their foreheads pressed together he put his hand down the front of Roy's jeans.

It was a bad enough idea that they were doing this here and now, as much as Ed wanted Roy inside of him he would never live it down if his brother, or worse, Bobby caught them at it. So instead Ed pulled out Roy's erection, freed from his underwear, and then wrapped his hand around Roy's on his cock.

He didn't have to say anything. Roy shifted his stance as well, their foreheads together as they stood awkwardly, naked cocks pressed against each other. Ed swallowed, panting aloud as they jacked each other off. The sweat on Roy's face shone in the artificial light that drifted in from the single street light that lit the junkyard.

"Fuck," Ed whispered in a strangled voice, unable to contain himself. Roy kissed him again, preventing more words from escaping his mouth as they came together, slick fluids running between their fingers and dripping onto the floor.

Ed leaned his head back against the wall, breathing hard through his mouth as Roy kissed the bruises on his face, the cut lip and his jaw, all the way down to his throat.

"God," Roy whispered, both hands on the wall framing Ed's head, his heartbeat loud in the quiet room. "Ed, I-"

He didn't want to hear it, couldn't hear Roy say it now so he swallowed the words down by kissing Roy again. A confused expression crossed Roy's face but before he could say anything, they both heard the toilet upstairs flush. They shared an alarmed expression before parting quickly, fumbling and tucking themselves away as Al's weary tread began to descend from upstairs.


End file.
